One Of A Kind
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Sosok Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun tidak lebih daripada; vampir sinting, pengangguran intelek, dan pembenci binatang. Dia mana tahu soal cinta. "Aku tahu kau bodoh,tadi bisakah kau setidaknya berpura-pura memiliki otak?" - Baekhyun/Chanyeol/ChanBaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.5 :** **Chanyeol yang tidak suka binatang dan** __ **Baekhyun yang pecinta binatang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **One Of A Kind** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Fantasy, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Seoul jelas terlalu ramai bagi seorang pendatang baru dari kampung.

Adalah Baekhyun, bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berkesempatan mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sebuah universitas Seni terkemuka di Seoul. Tempat tinggal Baekhyun dulu, adalah pemukiman tidak padat penduduk di daerah Jeolla. Jadi saat pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di kota besar ini, ia mengalami semacam kejutan budaya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu _kampungan_ , ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ada sebuah buku catatan kecil yang ia simpan di saku guna menuliskan hal apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan selama berada di Seoul. Seperti, tidak berbicara dengan logat daerah asalnya (Baekhyun sudah berlatih sejak lama), tidak menerima makanan dan minuman dari orang asing, dan tidak berjongkok di kloset duduk.

Baekhyun percaya, ia bisa menyesuaikan diri di ibukota. Sekarang, hanya tinggal mengurus tahapan terakhir, sekaligus yang paling penting. Tempat tinggal.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk karena tidak mengurusi perihal ini jauh-jauh hari. Jangan tanya dia sibuk apa, tentu saja berlatih untuk hidup elegan nan modern di kota nanti. Kakeknya sempat terheran karena Baekhyun yang biasanya berisik dan penuh cerita saat makan bersama, mendadak diam dan tenang. Ketika kakeknya bertanya apabila Baekhyun terserang penyakit atau semacamnya, anak itu menjawab dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita tidak boleh makan sambil berbicara, kek. Itu tidak sopan. Dan tolong tambahkan lagi nasinya."

Saat itu, kakeknya hanya mengangguk takdzim. "Begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menghabiskan satu bakul nasi, Baekhyun."

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih berkeliaran mencari tempat bernaung.

Hampir mencapai dua jam, Baekhyun mendatangi beberapa rumah sewa yang ada di penjuru kota. Namun hasilnya tidak ada yang memuaskan. Ada yang berfasilitas lumayan dan juga nyaman, namun harganya selangit. Ada pula yang cocok dengan _budget_ -nya, tapi jauh lebih terlihat seperti sarang hantu. Serius, kalau tahu akan begini Baekhyun lebih memilih menggusur rumahnya untuk ditempatkan di Seoul.

Ah, tapi tidak baik berangan-angan. Dia bukan siput atau kura-kura yang bisa membawa rumah kemana-mana. Jadi sekarang, lebih baik ia kembali berjalan karena lampu lalulintas akan segera menghijau,

"Oh !"

Satu hal yang Baekhyun lupakan dari kota besar, pengendara yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Entah mereka itu tengah mempraktikan sebuah adegan di film _action_ atau apapun yang jelas Baekhyun sangat mengutuk sebuah mobil yang nyaris menerbangkan nyawanya barusan. Benar, nyaris saja. Kalau tidak ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari arah belakang dan memeluknya erat, maka Baekhyun mungkin sudah meregang nyawa di rumah sakit.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, orang itu masih memeluknya.

Baiklah, seperti apa yang pernah Baekhyun lihat di film-film, kejadian seperti ini harus dibiarkan, didiamkan selama beberapa menit, lalu tiriskan -tidak. Kejadian langka seperti ini mesti dilestarikan dengan cara membiarkan waktu seolah melambat. _Slow motion_ istilahnya. Baekhyun hanya perlu melakukan beberapa observasi kecil pada _penyelamatnya_. Dari mulai tanganya yang terasa begitu menghangatkan dalam cuaca dingin ini, lalu berpindah pada dadanya yang bidang, dan naik ke atas menuju wajahnya yang wow, lumayan enak dipandang ternyata. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan, matanya besar, memiliki lesung pipi, dan hidungnya- tunggu, ada kotoran di hidungnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Terbatuk. Entah karena melihat kotoran di hidungnya, atau karena mendengar suaranya yang begitu jantan. Tidak, tapi sangaaaat jantan. Baekhyun tidak menyesal telah tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ya, uhm, maksudku baik. Maksudku, aku baik-baik saja." Oke, Baekhyun mulai kesulitan menyusun kosa kata yang baik dan benar.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang, nak."

"Terimakasih. Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Orang-orang melihat kita."

Benar, pertunjukan yang bagus. Apa orang-orang mengira bahwa mereka berdua terlibat syuting? Dan apa itu tadi? Siapa yang dia sebut _'Nak'_?

"Oh, maaf."

Kemudian dunia didera kecanggungan.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat membenahi penampilannya. Mengabaikan si pemuda _penyelamat_ yang terlihat memerhatikannya dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tatapan yang cukup intens dan baiklah, ada sejumput ketakutan dalam hati Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun orang yang baru ditemuinya di sini. Meski orang itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Baekhyun jelas berhutang budi, tapi kontak mereka harus diselesaikan sekarang juga. Mengingat malam mulai larut, dan ia sama sekali belum menemukan tempat tinggal sementara. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menggeret koper dan pergi. Selesai.

"Tunggu !"

Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia memiliki paras yang lumayan, orang-orang akan langsung terkesan hanya dengan sekali pandang. Tapi, serius. Ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pemuda asing ini.

"Kulihat kau sedang kebingungan, menggeret koper tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan kupikir kau mungkin sedang mencari tempat tinggal, atau pekerjaan, atau mungkin keduanya. Jadi … berminat untuk tinggal denganku?"

"Hah?"

Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik, "Aku ini vampir, lho."

"HAH?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian.

Adalah suatu keberuntungan ketika Baekhyun mendapat pekerjaan sekaligus tempat tinggal (sementara). Ia tidak sengaja membaca pengumuman yang ditempel dengan jelas di dinding sebuah kedai mie. Menginformasikan tentang lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu bagi mereka yang masih bersekolah. Baekhyun jelas menyambut dengan gembira lowongan tersebut, ia memasuki kedai dengan riang. Bertanya tentang jenis pekerjaan apa yang akan ia kerjakan dan dengan tidak tahu diri, bertanya apakah si pemilik kedai menyediakan tempat tinggal atau tidak. Jawabannya jelas tidak ada. Tapi kabar baiknya, Baekhyun diperbolehkan tinggal sementara di dalam toko. Dengan catatan; dia harus menemukan rumah sewa secepatnya. Kalau tidak dia akan diusir dengan paksa.

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu, mahluk di ibukota tidak ada yang benar-benar _baik_.

Tapi mungkin pengecualian bagi orang yang menolongnya dua hari lalu. Baiklah baiklah, Baekhyun mungkin terlalu pandai dalam berprasangka buruk tapi ini sungguhan. Kejadiannya terlalu _mulus_ untuk sebuah drama. Baekhyun diselamatkan, dikhawatirkan, dan tiba-tiba diajak untuk tinggal di rumah _-nya_. Ini adalah keajaiban, tidak semua orang (menurut Baekhyun) di kota sebesar ini, menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama secara cuma-cuma. Dan, hey, apa itu? Tinggal bersama terdengar sedikit aneh. Lupakan, anggap saja dia itu hanya orang sinting yang lewat di depan mata. Tidak perlu di hiraukan.

Lagipula, orang itu menyebut dirinya vampir. Bualan macam apa lagi itu?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya merasa tidak enak hati telah menolak tawaran orang itu untuk tinggal bersama – _Sudah kubilang itu bukan tinggal bersama!_. Tapi ayolah, semua orang berhak untuk curiga. Jadi, antisipasi sebelum hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya, maka Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menolak si vampir gila itu. Lagipula, ia sudah mendapat tempat yang lebih baik sekarang; sebuah gudang di samping dapur.

Baiklah, itu tidak terlalu baik. Tapi ambil sisi positifnya. Setidaknya ini semua gratis.

"Baekhyun, antarkan pesanan ini sekarang!"

"Baik."

Menjadi pengantar pesanan tidak terlalu buruk. Baekhyun hanya perlu berkeliling dengan sepeda motor butut milik bosnya yang terlihat sangat _norak_. Sangat. Yang mana telah mendapat modifikasi di sana sini, juga tertancap sebuah bendera Korea Selatan versi mini di tengah setangnya. Tapi sudahlah. Lagipula Baekhyun hanya beroperasi sepulang kuliah hingga malam hari. Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.

Tujuan Baekhyun kali ini adalah sebuah apartemen yang terletak di distrik Gwangjin. Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa apartemen itu berada di dekat kampusnya. Hitung-hitung dirinya sedang observasi lapangan. Mungkin biaya sewa di sana bisa lebih murah dan tempatnya lebih nyaman. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun mulai merasakan akibat dari dirinya yang terus-terusan tidur di gudang penyimpanan bahan baku. Tidur bersama sekawanan tikus dan terbangun dalam keadaan pegal. Mengenaskan.

"Satu dua satu, satu dua satu, …" Baekhyun merapalkan angka tersebut terus menerus saat keluar dari _lift_. Sambil menenteng sebuah kotak berisi tiga porsi mie kacang hitam yang disusun secara bertingkat, ia berjalan di lorong apartemen yang sepi. Bisa di bilang, apartemen ini cukup sederhana dan Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya berapa harga sewanya. Naluri seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah salah. Ia merasa, dirinya akan menjadi penghuni tempat ini cepat atau lambat.

"Ah, ini dia. Satu dua satu." Baekhyun menyimpan kotak pesanannya di depan pintu dan mulai mengetuk sopan. "Permisi! Jasa pesan antar mie dari Kedai Som Plak. Pesanan anda sudah datang !" serunya dengan nada riang seperti biasa.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Jasa pesan antar mie dari Kedai Som Plak di sini. Pesanan anda sudah datang!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"PERMISI!"

Masih tidak ada. Oke, Baekhyun mulai marah.

"HOI YANG DI SANA! SETIDAKNYA JAWAB AKU, KAU PUNYA MULUT 'KAN?"

Ups, Baekhyun hilang kendali. Watak aslinya keluar. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatnya- oh sial. Ternyata ada dua orang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan lewat dan sekarang tengah berbisik sambil mengintip takut ke arah si pemuda yang berteriak tidak karuan. Ah, dasar Baekhyun. Baru dua hari di Seoul sudah dikira tidak waras. Kemana sesumbarmu yang katanya kan hidup elegan disini?

"Kakek, aku mau pulang." Baekhyun menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Terimakasih kepada ibu peri, pintu ini akhirnya mau terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Pesanan anda sudah dat-"

Mata mengerjap, pergerakan terhenti. Dunia di- _pause_ untuk sementara. Baekhyun adalah seorang penghapal ulung, dan dia ingat betul tampang seseorang yang ditemuinya dua hari lalu –yang juga mengaku diri sebagai vampir- Tapi, KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI SINI SEKARANG?

"Ho, kau yang waktu itu bukan?" Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi nyaris berteriak seperti baru menemukan mangsa setelah seminggu berpuasa. "Wah, kau benar-benar datang. Ayo, silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, oy. Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku."

Sesempit inikah dunia? Sesempit inikah Korea Selatan? Sesempit inikah Ibukota?

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut masuk. Lagipula si tuan rumah mengijinkan dengan sukarela –atau mungkin sukacita. Ia digiring memasuki ruang tengah yang cukup sederhana dengan sofa yang sedikit kumal, terlihat jelas bahwa sang pemilik tidak pernah mau repot-repot membersihkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau berbohong bahwa hunian ini memang cukup nyaman –jika sampah-sampah yang ada telah dibersihkan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut lain. Di pojok ada televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara _infotainment_ (ternyata orang ini suka bergosip) lalu di sisi kanannya ada sebuah monitor yang menampilkan beberapa orang bersenjata yang sedang menembaki zombie, dan di depan layar monitor duduklah si tuan rumah dengan _joystick_ dalam genggaman. Tunggu,

"YAH, KENAPA KAU MALAH BERMAIN GAME?"

Vampir gila itu tidak mengindahkannya. Matanya masih terpenjara pada layar monitor dengan jemari yang lincah menekan-nekan tombol. "Kalau mau minum ambil saja sendiri. Di lemari dapur ada teh pelangsing badan dan kopi yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Kalau kau tidak mau repot-repot menyeduh, minum saja air keran."

Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Jika ada kamera, ia sudah pasti melambai tangan.

"Maaf tuan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu. Jadi berikan saja uangnya supaya aku bisa pergi dari kandang ayam ini sekarang juga." Keadaannya memang sedikit berantakan. Baekhyun tidak ragu untuk menyebut tempat ini seperti kandang ayam.

"Melayani apa? Memangnya kau wanita penghibur? Dan apa-apaan itu dengan kandang ayam. Ini surga." Pemuda itu masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

Bola mata Baekhyun berotasi dengan jengah. "Surga bagi para induk ayam yang sedang bertelur."

"Kau tahu sekali soal ayam. Biar kutebak ayahmu punya peternakan ayam yang membuka cabang di seluruh kota."

"Tidak, aku hanya pecinta binatang- HEY, KENAPA MALAH BERBICARA SOAL AYAM?"

Akibat dari teriakan Baekhyun, pemuda itu sempat terlonjak dan tak sengaja melemparkan _stick_ -nya. Lalu tak lama, tulisan _GAME OVER_ tertera di layar monitor dengan jelas.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah." Pemuda itu bersilang tangan dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Salahmu sendiri karena sudah mempermainkanku. Sekarang mana uangnya, cepat. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Baekhyun menadahkan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya masih memegang kotak.

"Nanti kubayar." Pemuda itu melenggang pergi menuju dapur. "Kalau masakanku sudah jadi." Serunya.

Dahi berkerut, Baekhyun terheran. Jika dia memesan mie kacang hitam, untuk apa repot-repot memasak? Terlebih, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa seorang vampir makan makanan cepat saji.

"Haaah, kenapa nasibku begitu buruk." Baekhyun mengurut kening setelah bokongnya terhempas pada permukaan sofa. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meunggu si pemuda gila itu selesai memasak makanannya.

Kemudian gencatan senjata. Tidak ada suara lain selain suara televisi yang menampilkan gosip terbaru mengenai skandal kencan beberapa _idol_. Salah satunya Lee Jin Ho dan Susi. Apa-apaan itu? Membosankan.

Tangan menopang dagu, Baekhyun berniat membuka kembali sebuah perbincangan. Jarak antara ruang tengah dengan dapur tidak terlalu jauh, ia tidak perlu berteriak. "Kau bilang dirimu vampir. Memangnya ada vampir yang makan _jajjangmyeon_? Atau jangan bilang kau vampir vegetarian."

" _Jajjangmyeon_ itu makanan favoritku selain darah. Lagipula stok darahku juga semakin menipis akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah ikut-ikutan gila dengan melayani omongan tidak bermutu orang aneh ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."

"Apa pentingnya berkenalan denganmu." Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja penting. Kau akan tinggal denganku setelah ini."

 _Eh? Dia mendengarku? Padahal suaraku sangat pelan tadi._

"Siapa juga yang akan tinggal denganmu." Baekhyun mencibir. Peristiwa barusan ia lupakan begitu saja. Mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Tentu saja kau. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Pemuda kecil itu beranjak dari sofa dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Bosan juga menunggu si raksasa bernama Chanyeol itu yang sedang memasak. Lagipula Baekhyun ingin tahu apa yang sedang dia masak.

Sebelumnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor berbalut apron dan perabotan lain yang biasa menghias dapur. Namun pandangannya jatuh seketika pada panci kecil yang bokongnya tengah dipanasakan api kompor.

"Apa itu? Jus? Atau sirup?"

Tapi sesuatu yang tengah Chanyeol masak terlalu janggal. Lebih tepatnya, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada-

"Oh, ini darah."

-ya, benar. Darah. Kental dan juga merah.

"HAH? DARAH?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, sampai Baekhyun benar-benar ambruk di lantai.

Dengan Chanyeol yang langsung berhambur memeluknya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"… hyun, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbuka. Ia langsung bangun begitu mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok di sampingnya. Dia masih di sini, Baekhyun masih di sini, di atas sofa. Ahh, pasti ketiduran, pikirnya.

"Syukurlah tadi itu hanya mimpi." Baekhyun mengelus dada serta bernapas lega. "Kupikir kau benar-benar sedang memasak darah."

"Maksudmu ini?" Chanyeol menarik sebuah gelas bening yang kini telah penuh dengan cairan merah. "Ya, sekarang sudah matang."

 _What the…_

Baekhyun terjungkal dari tempatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, Chanyeol itu gila atau bagaimana? Jadi dia benar-benar vampir? Tidak, tidak, vampir akan langsung mengambil darah dengan cara menggingit mangsanya. Bukan dimasak seperti itu. Oh pemuda yang malang. Semiskin itukah dirimu sampai harus memasak darahmu sendiri?

"Chanyeol, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi meminum darah bukanlah sesuatu yang baik." Baekhyun meratap-ratap. Mencoba meluruskan pemuda sesat yang ada di hadapannya kini. Dunia memang terlalu kejam bagi orang seperti Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau masih belum percaya?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang kupercayai adalah bahwa kau orang yang melarat dan mengalami tekanan jiwa."

"Baiklah. Lihat ini baik-baik." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya dan mundur dalam beberapa langkah kecil.

Ia masih berada tepat di depan Baekhyun dalam beberapa detik, namun di detik berikutnya, ia menghilang. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari dimana si pemilik tubuh jangkung tersebut berada, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hey," sebuah colekan di pundak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kebingungannya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di belakang. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percay-"

"ASTAGA CHANYEOL, ITU TRIK SULAP YANG BAGUS." Pekik Baekhyun heboh, tak lupa dengan bertepuk tangan takjub dan- Sulap?

Chanyeol terjungkal.

"Itu bukan trik sulap, itu teleportasi." Si jangkung mencoba menjelaskan.

Baekhyun merubah ekspresi secepat mungkin menjadi datar. "Kau mau aku percaya? Jangan gila."

Chanyeol nyaris mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Baekhyun ternyata cukup bebal untuk diberitahu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Chanyeol menopang dagunya di ujung sofa. "Dua jam, dan aku ragu menyebutnya pingsan. Kau bahkan mendengkur."

"Hah, selama itu? Sial, aku bisa dipecat nanti. Ini semua gara-gara kau, sekarang cepat berikan aku uangnya. CEPAAAT."

"Dengar, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Kujamin kau pasti setuju." Chanyeol melompat, mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun. "Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu yang sekarang dan mulailah bekerja padaku. Kalau bekerja padaku, kau bisa tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun bergidik. "Aku memang berniat menyewa apartemen di sini, tapi tidak di tempatmu juga."

"Biaya sewa di tempat ini mahal."

"Akan kubayar semampuku."

"Semua apartemen sudah penuh."

"Aku melihat ada yang kosong di samping _lift_."

"Di sana banyak setannya."

Baekhyun bangkit. "Terserah. Pokoknya aku akan tinggal di sini. Tapi tidak denganmu. Cepat berikan aku uangnya." Ia masih belum jera menagih.

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. Diambilnya dompet yang bertempat di saku belakang celana, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Terserah padamu. Yang pasti malam ini, kau akan pindah kemari."

"Terimakasih, silahkan memesan lagi lain waktu."

Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat tersebut. Jika lebih lama lagi, ia bisa ketularan penyakit gila Chanyeol. Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia secepat mungkin berlari menghampiri sepeda motor bututnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah terlambat dua jam. Berdo'a saja supaya dirinya _minimal_ tidak dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

"Pergi kemana kita sekarang?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Tentu saja kembali ke toko." Baekhyun menjawab cepat. Ia memakai helm-nya dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Yossh, berangkat !"

Tunggu sebentar.

…

"HYAAAA, SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI BELAKANGKU?" teriak Baekhyun tak karuan. Motornya sampai oleng ke kanan kiri. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja duduk di jok belakang dengan wajah tak berdosa dan, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku !" memeluk Byun Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Maaf maaf, hehe. Kau mau aku yang memboncengmu?" Tawarnya sedang sukarela.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kupikir kau akan dimarahi karena sudah terlambat, jadi setidaknya aku ada di sana untuk menjelaskan alibimu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat pandai mengarang cerita saat di sekolah dulu."

"Aku hargai kekhawatiran dan bantuanmu itu, bung. Tapi demi tuhan, aku tidak butuh."

"Tak apa, jangan sungkan denganku."

"Siapa juga yang sungkan denganmu? Ah sudahlah, cepat turun !"

Chanyeol bergeming. Baekhyun habis akal. Bagaimana cara membuat orang ini mengerti bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar harus pergi sekarang juga? Oh Tuhan, apa Chanyeol tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Lantas dia ini mahluk macam apa?

"Turun sekarang juga. Atau kau mau aku yang turun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di samping kepala. "Silahkan jika kau berkenan. Tidak ada ruginya bagiku."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia salah strategi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol terlihat cukup keras kepala untuk seukuran orang sakit jiwa. Jika ia memaksa berdebat lebih jauh, maka urusannya bisa jadi panjang dan ia akan semakin terlambat untuk kembali ke toko. Maka setelah menimbang baik dan buruknya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan.

"Ya sudahlah." Ia menyerah. "Tapi kau harus membelaku saat aku dimarahi nanti."

Sebuah acungan jempol Chanyeol pertontonkan. Ia memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak salah memilih keputusan. Membawa serta seorang saksi saat hendak diadili bisa meringankan hukuman nantinya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa berharap,

Bahwa membawa serta Chanyeol adalah ide bagus.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan ternyata tidak juga.

"Maaf tuan, saya faham bahwa dia adalah orang baru di sini. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Dua jam lamanya ia habiskan untuk berkeliaran di area apartemenku sebelum mengantar pesanan dengan alasan di kejar anjing tetangga. Padahal aku tahu, dia hanya sedang melihat-lihat dan berencana menyewa apartemen di sana. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa di biarkan. Dia juga berbohong, harus naik turun tangga karena _lift_ -nya rusak. Asal tahu saja Tuan, sudah sepuluh tahun aku menghuni apartemenku dan tidak pernah ada kejadian _lift_ yang rusak meski yang masuk kesana adalah sepasang suami istri yang masing-masing memiliki bobot dua ton. Demi Tuhaaan, …" Chanyeol menginjak-injak lantai dan menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan berisik.

"… aku tidak puas dengan pelayanan jasa pesan antar ini. Aku minta dia dipecat !" tandasnya dengan emosi menggebu, tak lupa dengan menghunuskan jari telunjuk tepat di depan hidung Byun Baekhyun.

Si korban fitnah hanya mampu bersandar pada dinding sambil mengelus dada. Katakan, kenapa ia sampai punya ide untuk membawa Chanyeol ke tempat ini? Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu sama saja dengan menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Baiklah wahai kedalaman dua meter, Baekhyun akan segera terjun kesana.

 _Lima belas menit –yang sangat menyiksa- kemudian …_

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Chanyeol terlihat lega seakan dirinya telah selesai menuntaskan buang hajat yang tertahan selama seminggu penuh. Ia keluar lebih dulu dari pintu utama, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang menarik koper dengan wajah penuh tangis kepiluan.

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu." Baekhyun menghempaskan kopernya ke tanah beton. Menangis tersakiti dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyembunyikan wajah. Ia dipecat sekaligus diusir setelah dimarahi habis-habisan seperti seorang gadis yang hamil diluar nikah.

Chanyeol mengerti, ia segera mengambil sikap dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti bertanggung jawab atas anak kita yang akan lahir nanti."

Baekhyun meninjunya tepat di hidung.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tanganku tergelincir. Mau apa kau, hah?" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol dengan cepat seperti kipas. Berusaha agar tangannya kembali _tergelincir_.

"Haish, kau selalu saja bercanda. Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat pulang."

Baekhyun tertawa sarkastik. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Bahkan yang membercandakan hidupku adalah kau sendiri, vampir sinting." Ia menyilang tangan dengan angkuh. "Dan aku tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu."

"Ya sudah jadi gelandangan saja sana. Tidur di depan toko, beralas kardus. Jangan lupa bangun sebelum fajar atau kau akan diusir pemiliknya." Chanyeol memberi petuah seakan ia telah hapal betul bagaimana hidup menjadi gelandangan. Atau jangan-jangan dia ketuanya?

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka. Kecil-kecil begini dia masih punya harga diri dengan tidak membiarkan diri terkatung-katung di jalanan. Memang si vampir sial ini kalau bicara tidak pernah pakai otak _–tapi pakai mulut._

"Dan lagi, Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh menghina ras-ku. Setidaknya jangan di depan umum seperti ini, kau bisa terkena sial." Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada menakut-nakuti. Baekhyun segera menjauh, bukan karena takut. Hanya saja Chanyeol berbisik terlalu dekat dan itu menggelitik daun telinganya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan menimpaku? Apa aku akan terserempet pengendara motor yang berlawanan arah dengan kecepatan tinggi?"

 _Whuuussss!_

"Hoi, perhatikan jalanmu !"

Baekhyun nyaris terserempet sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Ia berada di tepian trotoar, ngomong-ngomong. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berada di jarak cukup aman dari jalanan.

"Kubilang juga apa." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia baru sadar ternyata Chanyeol memang cukup sakti. Baekhyun berpikir untuk mengunci mulut selama beberapa saat dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Sambil mempertimbangkan kembali tentang penawaran Chanyeol yang sejujurnya cukup menggiurkan. Dan analisis Baekhyun pun dimulai.

Chanyeol adalah seorang bujang yang tinggal sendirian, sepertinya. Sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, hanya ada satu tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya. Okey, jangan menghakimi Baekhyun, dia hanya tidak sengaja mengintip tadi. Dan melihat kepada jemarinya, semua masih kosong. Tidak ada cincin yang tersemat di sana dan dapat diartikan bahwa Chanyeol memang bebas dari yang namanya pasangan (Yang entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat lega akan hal ini). Kemudian, Chanyeol memang kelihatan seperti orang yang butuh "diurus". Bukannya Baekhyun peduli, tapi lihat saja dia sekarang,

Baekhyun memindai Chanyeol dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Kulitnya pucat. Ia menggunakan kaos warna krem yang di tengah perutnya bergambar Rilakuma. Celana selutut dengan saku di sana sini. Kaki berbulu. Sandal jepit. Tangan kanan menenteng koper milik Baekhyun dan tangan kiri mengupil dengan giat. Lihat ! Dia bahkan menggali emas di depan umum secara terang-terangan.

Park Chanyeol memang butuh _diurus_.

Nyaris petang, Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi membuang waktunya percuma. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu berpikir cepat dan efektif dengan mengambil keuntungan yang banyak. Tinggal dengan Chanyeol, menerima keadaannya berikut ketidakwarasannya apapun yang terjadi. Mendapat tempat tinggal, sekaligus bayaran. Ini kesempatan yang langka. Baekhyun tahu betul, tidak mudah hidup sendirian di kota besar. Jadi setidaknya, ia dan Chanyeol bisa saling menemani.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Ini keputusan yang sulit, tapi dirinya tetap harus memilih. Meskipun nyawanya dipertaruhkan.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol …"

Baekhyun mendongak, tapi Chanyeol sudah hilang dari hadapan. Oh bagus, orang itu ternyata sudah memimpin di depan sambil menenteng kopernya.

"YAH, SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU BICARA SAMPAI SELESAI ! YAH, PARK CHANYEOL, KEMBALI !"

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring malam itu. Hal ini merupakan termasuk dari tugasnya selama menetap di kediaman Chanyeol. Ia dan Chanyeol baru selesai makan malam dengan _jjajangmyeon_ yang dipesan tadi -karena di kulkas sama sekali tidak ada persediaan makanan. Chanyeol bilang ia bahkan sempat lupa kalau dirinya punya lemari pendingin. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk kening.

Selesai membersihkan peralatan bekas makan Chanyeol (yang terdiri dari beberapa gelas bernoda darah), Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan si jangkung di depan televisi. Orang itu sedang berbaring menyamping dengan tangan menopang kepala saat Baekhyun bersila di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sapanya dengan mata tak beralih dari layar tv.

"Kalau belum aku tidak akan ada di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun ragu bahwa lelaki itu mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Setidaknya ia harus tahu pekerjaan Chanyeol dan dari mana orang itu mendapatkan uang untuk menggajinya.

"Sedang kupikirkan." Chanyeol menjawab enteng. Baekhyun mengerut kening.

"Maksudmu kau pengangguran?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau menyuruhku bekerja padamu sementara kau sendiri tidak memiliki penghasilan untuk menggajiku. Kau sangat _hebat_." Gerutu Baekhyun. Ini bukan perkara main-main, okay? Setidaknya mereka berdua perlu uang untuk membeli makanan sehari-hari. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol itu? Anginkah? Ampaskah?

"Aku berpikir untuk menjadi seorang penulis, kedengarannya keren." Chanyeol menyeret sebuah gelas berisi darah yang berada di samping kepalanya ke depan. Mengaduk-aduknya sebentar dengan sedotan, lalu meminumnya dengan khidmat. Baekhyun yang melihatnya seketika dibuat mual sesaat.

"Kau pikir menjadi penulis itu gampang? Mereka tak ubahnya seperti orang gila yang banyak melantur. Bedanya, mereka itu dilepas di alam liar." Baekhyun mencoba untuk realistis. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku tampan. Banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengan personil _boyband_ EXO yang bernama Yoda, kalau aku tidak salah."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Lalu apa urusannya."

"Aku tampan dan popularitas bukuku akan melejit. Bukan hanya buku, aku pun akan terkenal ke seluruh dunia. Suatu saat, aku mungkin akan diajak main film, atau dibuatkan album, atau keduanya. Mengingat wajahku ini cukup _menjual_ , sepertinya kemungkinan itu tidak mustahil."

Baekhyun tersenyum remeh. "Teruslah bermimpi. Kau pikir tampan saja cukup? Kau juga perlu keberuntungan, kau tahu. Lee Jin ho tidak akan menjadi aktor terkenal seperti sekarang kalau dai tidak beruntung."

Chanyeol bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya bersila seperti Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Baekhyun Baekhyun, tahu apa kau soal hidup. Aku bahkan sudah berumur tiga ratus tahun saat pemain _Boys Before Flowers_ itu masih dalam kandungan."

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau hidup di dunia?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia hanya sedang berniat menguji sejauh mana jawaban Chanyeol akan melantur.

"Entahlah, saking lamanya aku sampai lupa. Semua model kehidupan sudah pernah kujalani. Menjadi dokter, menjadi pilot, pengusaha. Kau lihat lemari besar di dekat rak sepatu? Itu semua ijazahku." Tunjuk Chanyeol dengan raut biasa. "Kau mahasiswa baru bukan? Nah, kau bisa belajar banyak padaku. Akan kuberikan les pribadi secara gratis."

Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memang vampir betulan – _lantas kemana saja kau selama ini_? Tidak tidak, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya mengakui. Bisa saja dirinya mulai terseret dalam dunia fantasi yang Chanyeol ciptakan sendiri. Sebagai mahasiswa seni (berbeasiswa pula) yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai estetika, maka Baekhyun perlu memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah _karangan_ –Chanyeol pernah bilang dirinya pandai mengarang. Setidaknya dengan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau benar-benar vampir?"

Chanyeol mengambil napas. "Aku tahu kau akan berada di sini malam ini, mencuci piring di wastafel rumahku."

"Bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?"

"Ingat saat aku menolongmu dua hari yang lalu?" tanya Chanyeol yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan. "Saat itu aku memegang tanganmu, dan sebagian masa depanmu terbaca secara tidak sengaja."

 _Hoo, jadi ini salah satu kemampuannya?_

Baekhyun mulai paham. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu ngotot untuk membuatnya tinggal di tempat ini. Agar takdir berjalan sesuai apa yang ia lihat. "Kudengar vampir memiliki kulit pucat dan mata yang merah. Baiklah, kulitmu memang berwarna demikian. Tapi kemana mata merahmu? Kau menggunakan lensa kontak?" Kembali Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan bergerombol.

"Mataku tidak merah karena aku tidak pernah meminum darah langsung dari tubuh manusia. Lagipula itu bagus supaya kami tidak banyak dikenali oleh para pemburu vampir."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meminum darah langsung?" – _dan memilih untuk memasaknya terlebih dahulu._

"Eww, itu menjijikan. Kita tidak tahu orang yang digigit itu sudah mandi atau belum. Dan menikmati darah yang benar itu harus dimasak dulu. Aku termasuk golongan vampir yang higienis."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Setidaknya ada satu fakta yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menggigitnya. "Eh, tadi kau bilang ada pemburu vampir. Lalu kenapa kau langsung mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah vampir saat pertama kali kita betemu? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membaca masa depanmu, dan aku tahu kau bukan pemburu vampir."

Benar juga.

Baekhyun mendiamkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan yang hendak ia ajukan pada Chanyeol, namun dirinya terlanjur lupa. Jadi ia berpikir untuk melanjutkannya lain kali. Lambat laun, semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya pasti akan terjawab juga seiring berjalannya waktu. Selama ia masih tinggal bersama Chanyeol, selama itu pula ia masih bisa mencari tahu.

Mengalihkan topik, Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah drama remaja. "Kau sedang menonton apa?"

"Drama parodiku. Ceritanya tentang vampir dan manusia serigala yang saling berseteru memperebutkan darah suci seorang wanita. Kupikir ceritanya akan seru, ternyata biasa saja. Tapi untungnya pemeran vampir di sana cukup tampan, sama sepertiku. Ahh.. apa tadi judulnya? TTS kalau tidak salah."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengerutkan keningnya untuk hari ini. "Apa itu TTS?"

"Tampan-tampan serigala."

"Judul macam apa itu?" Baekhyun nyaris tergelak. Serius, tidak adakah judul cerita yang lebih keren lagi. Tampan-tampan Unta Arab misalnya.

"Jelek bukan? Harusnya mereka merubahnya menjadi Tampan-tampan vampir dan aku bisa ikut _casting_ untuk pemeran utama." Chanyeol berbangga diri. Baekhyun mencibir remeh. Dia mulai lagi membahas soal tampan inilah, tampan itulah. Tidak lihat apa, Baekhyun juga tidak kalah tampan untuk seukuran laki-laki.

Diam lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam tontonan yang _katanya_ tidak seru itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku benci binatang. Terutama serigala."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat ini seperti di film-film bukan? Ayolah bangun, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar malas. Terlebih, ia tidak setuju mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya membenci binatang. Karena Baekhyun sendiri adalah penyayang mahluk itu, terutama yang berbulu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalian manusia mendapat informasi dari mana. Tapi yang jelas," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan serius lewat kilatan matanya. "Mengenai Vampir yang selalu berseteru dengan Manusia serigala. Itu benar adanya."

Baekhyun menenggak liurnya dengan kasar.

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

Akhirnya, beginilah kehidupan Baekhyun sekarang.

Bangun dipagi hari, memasak makanan untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga mulai belajar menghangatkan _makanan_ Chanyeol atau menambahkan bumbu ke dalamnya. Selepas itu, ia akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan sarapan bersama. Barulah setelahnya, ia berangkat kuliah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang harus sibuk mencoreti beberapa lowongan pekerjaan di koran.

Hanya di kampus, Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya adalah seorang remaja yang sesungguhnya. Dimana ia bisa bebas bermain dengan teman-temannya, belajar di perpustakaan, dan menikmati makanan enak di kantin. Karena setelah itu semua berakhir, Baekhyun harus kembali menjadi pekerja rodi.

Sepulang kuliah, Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Ia awalnya tidak berniat bekerja di sana (Chanyeol sudah mengontraknya secara tidak langsung). Namun karena temannya seperkuliahannya, Oh Sehun, bekerja di sana dan memaksanya, juga karena Baekhyun butuh uang lebih untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, maka ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolak. Mengingat Chanyeol juga belum kunjung mendapat pekerjaan, Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mencari pundi-pundi uang guna mengisi perut mereka berdua.

Semuanya sudah berjalan selama tiga minggu, Baekhyun tidak sadar.

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dengan lesu. Tidak dihiraukannya seonggok daging raksasa yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi sambil menonton drama anak-anak SMA yang sedang balapan liar. "Oh, kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang." Sambutnya dengan mata yang tidak beralih sedikitpun. Mereka sebenarnya sama-sama tidak saling menghiraukan.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu kamar Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat peraturan bahwasanya itu adalah kamar miliknya. Chanyeol boleh menebusnya kembali dengan cara membayar gaji Baekhyun sesuai kesepakatan. Namun sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh. Itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya bersemangat untuk mencari kerja. Ia malah senang bisa tidur di luar, di temani komputer dan televisi kesayangannya.

Baekhyun membenamkan wajah lelahnya ke dalam bantal. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Kuliah dan berlanjut kerja di restoran telah menguras tenaganya. Belum lagi ada banyak tugas presentasi yang malam ini mengunggu untuk dikerjakan. Dan juga-

"Baekhyun, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan _spaghetti_."

-ada bayi besar yang harus diurus.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terusik. Teriakan lapar Chanyeol sengaja ia gunakan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Setidaknya ia butuh tidur untuk beberapa menit. Baekhyun semakin melemaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin makan _spaghetti_." Chanyeol kini sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun membalikan badannya supaya berposisi telentang. Diliriknya Chanyeol sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan mata. "Tidur sana, dan bermimpilah makan _spaghetti_."

" _Spaghetti_ di alam mimpi tidak bisa kumakan."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau ini sebenarnya lulusan mana? Bodohmu tak tertandingi." Ledek Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku mulai berpikir kenapa bisa aku tinggal denganmu."

"Mungkin takdir."

"Takdir atau kutukan?"

"Kau sendiri yang mutuskan." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau memaksa." Baekhyun bangkit dari pembaringannya. "Aku benar-benar akan pindah."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak dua belas kali dan itu tidak pernah terealisasikan."

Benar. Kau kalah Baekhyun. Mulutmu sudah lama berbusa-busa mengatakan bahwa kau akan segera pindah. Tapi lihat dimana dirimu sekarang. kau justru semakin betah tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Enak menjilat ludahmu sendiri?

"Sudahlah, keluar sana. Aku mau istirahat." Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol, yang secara teknis sebenarnya adalah tuannya di sini.

"Kau belum mandi. Mau kumandikan?"

"Kubilang keluar !"

Chanyeol mundur perlahan. Ia sudah mempelajari watak Baekhyun selama beberapa minggu ini. Dan Baekhyun yang pulang dalam keadaan lelah adalah hal buruk. Anak itu bisa saja merampas semua jatah makanannya, kecuali darah.

Chanyeol menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kakek, aku mau pulang."

Ini terlalu sukar, khususnya bagi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini terus. Hidup berdua, tanpa status. Baekhyun mulai menyadari bahwa relasi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol tergolong ganjil. Diikat dengan sesuatu tak kasat mata hingga sukar berpisah. Rasanya aneh.

Padahal, tidak akan sesulit ini jikalau mereka punya _hubungan._

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, yang dia lakukan hanya bermain _game_ dari pagi hingga sore hari. Malamnya, ia akan menonton drama murahan sambil berselonjor kaki menungguku pulang." Baekhyun curhat. Mengenai seorang pemilik rumah yang ia tumpangi sekarang kepada Sehun. Pemuda itu asyik mendengarkan sambil membasuh beberapa piring kotor.

"Aku sebenarnya heran, apa hubungan kalian?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya yaitu mengelap beberapa piring yang telah dicuci. Ia juga sebetulnya cukup heran. Apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol?

"Kalian pacaran?" pancing Sehun lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak juga." ucapnya dengan hati tak rela.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pindah saja? Selesai."

Tidak Sehun, tidak semudah itu. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal. Perihal apa itu alasannya, Baekhyun sendiri belum begitu paham.

"Sehun, ada orang yang mencarimu di luar."

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Percakapan terpaksa dihentikan sementara Sehun menuju ke sumber suara. Lalu Baekhyun dengan sadar langsung menggantikan posisi sahabatnya dalam mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Ditengah-tengah kesendiriannya, Baekhyun mendapati Oh Sehun kembali dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Mendesaknya untuk segera membersihkan diri dan keluar bersamanya menuju meja pelanggan restoran.

Baekhyun belum faham apapun sampai Sehun berkata soal kencan buta yang telah ia persiapkan untuk Baekhyun selama jauh-jauh hari. "Ingat soal orang yang hendak kukenalkan padamu tempo hari? Dia ada di depanmu sekarang." bisiknya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Kris Wu."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah betul-betul ingin punya pacar. Hanya saja, Sehun memang selalu memaksa. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga untuk memiliki seorang pasangan. Baekhyun setidaknya tidak akan melamun sendirian di malam minggu.

"Maaf kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia melepas apronnya dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki. Sehun telah berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengurus sang bos, supaya Baekhyun tidak dimarahi karena kedapatan berkencan disaat jam kerja.

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena menemuimu disaat jam kerja. Mau bagaimana lagi, jadwalku kosong hanya di hari ini saja."

Seorang eksekutif muda yang penuh kesibukan. Baekhyun mencatat dalam hati.

Mereka lalu tenggelam dalam perbincangan yang cukup asyik. Mulai dari menyinggung soal jenjang pendidikan Baekhyun, perusahaan tempat Kris bekerja, sampai-sampai makanan favorit dan hobi. Mereka banyak membahas sesuatu yang tidak perlu, sebenarnya. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele seperti itu. tapi berhubung ini ibukota, maka Baekhyun membuang sifat-sifat yang menurutnya tidak harus ia keluarkan di Seoul.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Jeda sesaat. Baekhyun mendongak dan melayangkan tatapan penasarannya pada Kris. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ahh, tidak. Hanya saja, cuaca hari ini sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia yakin betul mengenai apa yang ia dengar barusan. Padahal, terlalu cepat bagi Kris untuk menyukainya. Terlebih, Baekhyun merasa semua ini adalah salah. Entahlah, terasa tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan hatinya.

Baekhyun hanya merasa, ia bukanlah dirinya sekarang.

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Tanpa diduga, intensitas pertemuan Baekhyun dan Kris semakin sering saja.

Contohnya seperti sekarang. Baekhyun ingat bahwa Chanyeol pernah berkata: _Kalau kau mencoba menghindari seseorang, maka dia justru akan lebih sering bertemu denganmu_. Dan itu terbukti. Sekali lagi, fakta menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa Park Chanyeol memanglah sakti.

Baekhyun dan Kris bertemu di persimpangan jalan. Terdengar klise memang. Dimana ia sedang berjalan kaki di musim dingin dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah menepi. Pengemudinya menurunkan kaca, dan dari sanalah mereka saling sapa.

Baekhyun diangkut ke dalam mobil. Meski si mungil telah berkata bahwa ia tidak memerlukan tumpangan. Namun seorang Kris yang Baekhyun ketahui, ternyata adalah seorang pemaksa. Ia bersikeras ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke rumah. Pria yang lebih muda tidak bisa menolak. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol sudah terlelap saat dirinya membawa masuk sang calon pacar ke dalam apartemen.

"Tidak apa-apa aku masuk kemari?" tanya Kris saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa." – _kuharap begitu_.

Baekhyun dan Kris lalu masuk ke dalam dan membuka alas kaki. Keadaan cukup gelap, memaksa Baekhyun meraba dinding untuk menekan saklar. Ketika lampu telah terbuka, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

 _"Chanyeol pasti ketiduran lagi di kamarku, ahh… tapi itu lebih baik."_

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di sofa. Syukurlah Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak membuat kekacauan hari ini. Selain bekas _joystick_ dan kaset _video game_ -nya yang berserakan, tidak ada lagi yang harus Baekhyun khawatirkan. Ia pun pamit kepada Kris untuk membuat teh di dapur selama beberapa menit.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kris memulai observasinya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan hunian Baekhyun ini dan berniat untuk menjelajah. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk di dapur, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sejujurnya, ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke sana.

Dan ia pun mendapat jawaban setelah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sudah kuduga instingku tidak pernah salah." Ia melihat Chanyeol yang bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menatapnya dengan nyalang. "Bau darahnya sangat tercium di sini."

"Tak kusangka mahluk rendahan sepertimu bisa masuk ke wilayahku. Aku terkesan dengan caramu mengelabui Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mengelabuinya." Kris masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa setiap hari ia bau darah. Ternyata kudapatkan jawabannya di sini."

"Berani kau menyentuh Baekhyun, kepastikan kepalamu terpenggal habis." Chanyeol mengancam. Kris tidak gentar sama sekali.

"Akan kuambil apa yang bisa kuambil." Walau bagaimanapun, Kris dikuasai insting hewan liar. Ia tidak akan segan mencuri apa yang bisa ia curi.

Satu detik kemudian, Chanyeol telah berpindah tepat di hadapan hidung Kris. Taringnya keluar, matanya melotot seakan ia haus darah. Sementara Kris tidak jauh berbeda dalam hal persiapan. Cakarnya mulai memanjang dan matanya berubah menjadi mata serigala buas. Mereka berdua telah siaga untuk memulai pertempuran sekarang juga jikalau itu harus.

"Kris, kau dimana?"

Sebuah teriakan akhirnya menggagalkan proses baku hantam yang hendak terjadi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kris telah kembali ke dalam wujud semula. Ketika Baekhyun menghampiri ke dalam kamar, ia cukup terkejut melihat Chanyeol dan Kris yang berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kalian … sedang apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh di atas tangan. Melihat kedua pria yang berada dalam jarak sedekat itu mau tidak mau membuatnya salah faham. Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol berniat menusuknya dari belakang?

Chanyeol dan Kris buru-buru membuang muka dan mundur dengan cepat. Baekhyun mengucap syukur karena rasa curiganya telah terpatahkan.

"Baekhyun, kupikir peringatanku waktu itu sudah jelas." Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun, namun matanya menyerang habis pada Kris. "Jangan pernah membawa binatang ke dalam rumahku."

"Chanyeol !" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik Chanyeol ke dekatnya dan berbisik. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun." Kris cepat-cepat menyela. Senyum palsu ia pertontonkan. "Mungkin teman serumahmu ini sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Kalau begitu, aku pamit untuk pulang sekarang juga."

Kris berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun menyusulnya dengan tergesa dan menarik serta Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Kau, cepat minta maaf padanya." Titah Baekhyun terburu-buru. Ia panik setelah melihat Kris memakai sepatunya di depan pintu.

Namun Chanyeol masih bersikeras. Ia menyilangkan tangan sambil berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. "Tidak mau !"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum meringis, merasa tidak enak hati. Ia membungkuk berkali kali dan menarik kepala Chanyeol supaya si vampir itu ikut membungkuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kemudan Kris pun berlalu.

Baekhyun memulai acara ceramahnya sesegera mungkin. Chanyeol mungkin kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi ini sudah melewati batas. "Katamu kau sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu bahkan lebih kekanakan dari semua anak TK yang pernah kukenal." Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya ada berapa anak TK yang kau kenal di dunia ini?" Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Banyak. Dan baru kali ini kutemukan spesies sepertimu !"

"Jangan menyebutku spesies, aku bukan binatang seperti pria tadi !"

"Lihat, kau menyebutnya binatang lagi. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya !"

Nada tinggi nan penuh rengekan milik Chanyeol tidak pernah se-mengejutkan ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun mulai menilai bahwa Chanyeol terlalu mengekangnya sekarang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dan bungkam sesaat. Wajahnya berubah merah secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Apa ini akibatnya apabila Chanyeol terlalu banyak minum darah?

"Kutanya kenap-"

"Karena aku suka padamu."

Sekarang, giliran Baekhyun yang diam. Atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa untuk diam. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa karena dalam konteks seperti sekarang, ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Namun terlepas dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Chanyeol adalah pertanyaan atau bukan, ia tetap harus memberikan jawaban.

Tapi, Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanya.

Chanyeol merasa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi bersama Baekhyun. Terlebih, karena Baekhyun telah mengetahui perasaanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Baekhyun memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang berlebih.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menahan si raksasa itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan. Aku mau buang air besar ke toilet. Memangnya kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun _sweat-drop_. Dilepaskannya tangan Chanyeol dengan segera dan tersenyum kikuk. Kandas sudah niatnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang serius dengan Chanyeol. seharusnya Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pintar berlari dari keadaan yang mendesak. Tapi tak apa,

Yang penting dirinya sudah mengantongi satu pegangan.

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Entah kenapa, beberapa hari setelah pengungkapan rasa _suka_ dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal, yang melakukan pendekatan dengannya jelas-jelas adalah Kris. Tapi ketika mengingat kembali wajah Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sambil menahan malu saat itu, membuat hati Baekhyun tergelitik. Chanyeol berubah menjadi spesies yang paling menggemaskan bagi Baekhyun.

Namun, mereka berdua jadi jarang berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Di rumah, tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling diam-diaman dan berbicara seperlunya. Ini aneh, mengingat keduanya memiliki bakat dalam permainan adu kata. Namun ketika di hadapkan di meja makan, atau kesempatan lain, mereka mendadak bisu.

Baekhyun sempat tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terlalu memikirkannya.

Dia pikir, dirinya jatuh cinta. Menyukai dengan cara yang sama seperti Chanyeol menyukainya. Itu tidak terlalu salah. Tapi teori Baekhyun sebetulnya sedikit keliru. Karena yang membuanya bertahan lama di tempat ini, berdua dengan Chanyeol adalah salah satu produk dari cinta yaitu kepedulian. Baekhyun hanya terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Tapi, ada satu batu penghalang.

"Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."

Kris berkunjung ke restoran sore itu. Namun yang membuat Baekhyn terkejut kali ini adalah bukan pertemuan mereka setelah insiden tidak menyenangkan di rumah Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu, melainkan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Kris saat mereka saling berhadapan berbatas meja persegi.

Baekhyun seharusnya telah memprediksikan ini sebelumnya. Mereka mungkin tak cukup lama berkencan, tapi cinta tidak pernah mengenal kata _terlalu cepat_. Kalau sudah cocok, kenapa harus menunggu lama? Kris mungkin berpikir demikian. Tapi Baekhyun tidak.

Masalahnya, dalam seminggu ini ada dua orang yang menyatakan _suka_ padanya. Bercandaan macam apa ini?

"Kris, kau mungkin salah bicara-"

"Aku serius, Baekhyun."

Keringat dingin muncul. Ini gawat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup nyaman ketika bersama Kris. Tapi ini terasa salah. Demi Tuhan, Kris Wu adalah lelaki ramah, baik hati nan pengertian. Tapi bukan dia yang Baekhyun sukai.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur _sadar_ bahwa dirinya menyukai seseorang.

"Begini, Kris…"

Sebuah dering ponsel terpaksa menggagalakan eksekusi penolakan Baekhyun. Kris meminta izin untuk menjawab telepon dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Butuh waktu lima menit, sampai Kris akhirnya kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini…"

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ada urusan kantor yang harus segera kuselesaikan sekarang juga. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kris Wu menjelaskan situasinya sambil berbenah pakaian dengan segera.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Di dalam hati ia mengumpat, _Dasar sial._

"Kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu Baekhyun. Tapi aku tahu pasti, kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Aku pergi."

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Baekyun mendapat jatah libur di hari sabtu ini. Baik itu kuliah maupun bekerja paruh waktu. Namun baginya yang selalu terbiasa bekerja keras, liburan tanpa melakukan apa-apa jelas sangat membosankan. Ia mungkin mesti berguru pada Chanyeol yang selalu punya kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya. Yang mana itu adalah setiap hari.

Tapi Chanyeol jadi sulit diajak bicara. Entah dia itu masih marah karena pertengkaran beberapa hari lalu, atau justru malu karena telah mengatakan perasaanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak enak juga karena telah memarahinya. Tapi Chanyeol memang tidak sopan telah mengatai orang seenaknya. Jadi, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak terlalu salah juga. Maka hari itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja, seharian. Sesekali menjadi pemalas tidak ada salahnya.

 _Malam harinya…_

"Aku ketiduran."

Baekhyun terbangun dan langsung menyadari bahwa dirinya tidur terlalu lama. Sebenarnya itu bukan ketiduran, melainkan rencana tidur yang terlalu amblas. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sama sekali belum memasak makanan apapun untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kulkas. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang _terimakasih_ , masih sibuk dengan dunia game-nya. Padahal, Baekhyun sebenarnya akan lebih senang kalau pemuda itu merengek minta makan padanya seperti biasa. Tapi sudahlah, dia mungkin sudah meminum bebera stok darah di dapur. Setidaknya itu bisa mengganjal perutnya.

"Sial, aku lupa belanja." Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat mendapati kulkas yang kosong tak berisi. Kalau sudah begini, ia terpaksa harus berbelanja sekarang juga.

"Aku mau belanja sekarang. kau mau ikut?" tanya Baekhyun saat memakai mantel berbulunya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau mau kumasakan apa?"

" _Spaghetti_."

Baekhyun mendengus, menarik sepatunya dari rak dan mulai berjongkok. "Mimpimu makan _spaghetti_ belum terwujud juga?"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Baekhyun mencibir di belakangnya.

"Aku pergi."

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengar pintu diketuk. Awalnya ia tidak begitu mempedulikan, namun saat ketukan itu semakin sering terdengar, Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia menghentikan permainannya dan berjalan ke pintu. Aneh, kalaupun itu Baekhyun kenapa anak itu harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Dan lagi, kenapa ia kembali secepat ini?

"Ada ap-"

"Apa Baekhyun ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol berdecih ketika mendapati si manusia serigala berada di depannya. Pintar sekali dia ini menyembunyikan bau hewannya. Chanyeol terkesan.

"Tidak ada. Dan berhentilah untuk datang kemari, kau merusak suasana hatiku."

Chanyeol hendak kembali menutup pintu namun tangan Kris menahannya dengan kuat. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, bukan denganmu."

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk berhenti menemuinya dan cari sasaran lain."

"Aku tidak mau. Merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu itu jauh lebih menyenangkan." Kris menyeringai.

Chanyeol buang muka. "Sudah kuduga. Binatang liar tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan manusia."

"Dan kau pikir kau sendiri manusia? Heh, mati saja kau !"

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bawang merah, tomat, seledri … Baiklah, tidak ada yang tertingal." Baekhyun selesai mengabsen kembali barang belanjaanya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke rumah. Chanyeol pasti sudah menunggunya dengan jengkel, mengingat anak itu belum diberi makan apa-apa semenjak sarapan tadi. Heh, Baekhyun terdengar seperti seseorang yang memelihara anak anjing.

"Eh, siapa yang datang?" Baekhyun sempat berhenti sejenak di lorong saat melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka. Tidak terbersit pikiran apapun dari Baekhyun ketika itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk, siapa tahu tamu yang datang lumayan penting. Keluarga Chanyeol misalnya.

"I-ini…" Baekhyun tercengang sesaat.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah; keadaan yang berantakan. Bukan, tapi sangat berantakan. Sepatu-sepatu yang awalnya tertata rapi di rak kini berserakan seperti puing-puing pesawat yang menabrak gunung, beberapa pakaian keluar dari lemari, dan parahnya lagi ada dua mahluk yang tengah bertikai di pojok dinding. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyita perhatian Baekhyun karena,

"Oh tidak, majalah-majalah bekasku !" Baekhyun berlutut dengan penuh keputusasaan. "Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi? Padahal aku mungkin akan membacanya lagi nanti …"

"Mati kau, mati kau !"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia langsung memelototi kedua mahluk pembuat onar yang kini sedang saling cekik. Satu yang berada di bawah adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu. Sedangkan satu orang yang di atas masih samar-samar kerena tubuhnya dipenuhi bulu. Tapi … Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut ! Siapapun yang telah membuat kekacauan di daerah kekuasaanya baik itu setan sekalipun, tetap akan dia hajar.

"Kalian berdua…" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

 _ **DUAKK !**_

Dua mahluk itu mengelus kepala masing-masing. Sulit dipercaya. Vampir dan manusia serigala ternyata bisa kalah oleh manusia biasa yang memiliki tinggi tidak seberapa itu. Kau tahu kawan, inilah _The Power of Byun Baekhyun !_

"Eh, kau ternyata…" Baekhyun menghentkan kalimatnya ketika menemukan sosok yang telah menyerang Chanyeol tadi. Dia tidak asing. Meski tubuhnya sedikit dipenuhi bulu, Baekhyun yakin bahwa itu adalah orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya.

"Kris, jadi selama ini kau … Kera Sakti."

 _KERA SAKTI DARI HONGKONG !_

Kris menghela napas. Kalau saja Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang ia sukai, kalau saja Baekhyun bukan milik Chanyeol yang hendak ia rebut, pasti bocah itu sudah dimakannya hidup-hidup. "Baek, aku serigala. Aku manusia serigala."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Chanyeol dan Kris memutar bola mata mereka dengan kompak.

"Telat !"

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Kris, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun dan Kris kini berbicara diluar setelah si tinggi kembali ke wujud manusianya. Dari semua kekacauan ini, harus ada akibatnya. Sebetulnya Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa Kris adalah manusia serigala. Tapi pemuda itu tetaplah seekor binatang secara tidak langsung. Yang mana, Chanyeol sangat membencinya. Kali ini Baekhyun setuju.

"Apa karena aku ini manusia serigala?" Kris terlihat tidak terima.

"Kalau boleh jujur, itu salah satunya. Tapi, terlepas kau manusia serigala atau bukan, sebenarnya aku sudah berniat menolakmu saat pertama kali kau mengatakan suka."

Kris murung seketika. "Kata-katamu, entah kenapa terdengar sangat kejam."

Baekhyun bersilang tangan dan berpaling ke arah lain. Ia sudah terlanjur mengambil peran antagonis di sini, jadi lebih baik dilanjutkan. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kuhargai hari-hari yang kita lewatkan bersama dan terimakasih atas kebaikanmu. Tapi maaf, ada orang lain yang kusukai."

Kris murung dua kali lipat. "Tidak bisakah kita…"

"Tidak. Kuharap kau mengerti, Kris. Jangan tunjukan lagi wajahmu di sini." Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian memberikan salam terakhirnya. "Selamat malam."

Pintu ditutup. Satu masalah selesai.

Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur. Mencari wadah untuk mengompres, mengisinya dengan air, dan mengambil anduk yang menggantung di dekat pintu. Selepasnya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menuntaskan semua urusannya sekarang juga. Karena perihal Kris sudah teratasi, maka ia berniat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ah, bukan memperbaiki, lebih tepatnya memperbaharui.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Padahal Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja. Ada banyak luka bekas cakaran ditubuhnya, bajunya pun compang-camping. Hey, dia terlihat seperti korban pemerkosaan.

Chanyeol masih belum membuka mulut. Baekhyun membiarkan, ia memilih untuk mengobati Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Pelan-pelan, ini sakit." Chanyeol mengaduh ketika Baekhyun menekan tepat pada titik lukanya.

"Kupikir vampir bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri."

"Jangan menghinaku."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Chanyeol yang seperti ini jelas berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang ia temui pertama kali. Jadi begini ternyata kalau vampir sedang jatuh cinta. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol. aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Yang kau ucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Kau bilang suka waktu itu."

Pipi Chanyeol merah lagi. "Waktu itu mulutku dibajak."

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu meletakkan handuk basah di meja. Sabar juga ada batasnya, dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak bisa lagi bersabar menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali mengulang pernyataan sukanya. Pemuda itu boleh-boleh saja cemburu atas kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir. Jadi Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk lebih agresif. Dengan cara mendekati wajah Chanyeol-

 _Cup._

-dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

"Hah? Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghadiahkannya sebuah tendangan di bokong. Membuat Chanyeol seketika tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi bisakah kau setidaknya berpura-pura memiliki otak?"

Chanyeol mengerjap.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Park. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Sudah empat bulan lamanya Baekhyun hidup di Seoul dan tinggal bersama kekasihnya di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sekali lagi, _kekasihnya_. Bukan orang yang mempekerjakannya. Ia sudah naik pangkat. Dan selama itu, mereka telah banyak berubah. Terutama Chanyeol yang kini, sedang dalam proses penulisan buku pertamanya. Pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh ternyata.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Aku sempat berpikir kenapa bisa kau menyukaiku. Apa ini semua karena masa depanku yang tidak sengaja terbaca olehmu?"

Di malam-malam senggang, saat Baekhyun tidak ada tugas dan Chanyeol sedang tidak menulis. Mereka berdua akan bersantai di depan televisi seperti sekarang. Beralaskan bantal kepala dengan Baekhyun yang menyusupkan wajah di dada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri sibuk menonton drama tentang seorang Penjual bubur yang naik pangkat.

"Tidak juga." Sanggah Chanyeol. "Kubilang masa depanmu hanya terbaca sebagian saja. Mengenai aku yang mengukaimu, itu alami. Tidak kuketahui sebelumnya."

Baehyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kita tidak menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah sentilan di dahi.

"Aku juga mau, bodoh. Tapi nanti, kalau aku sudah lulus. Dan lagi, aku belum siap meminta restu kakekku untuk dipersunting seorang vampir."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta restu darinya. Kita kabur saja ke kampung halamanku dan hidup bersama selamanya. Mengenai kepergianmu, kita bisa menuliskan surat kematianmu dan mengirimkannya pada kakekmu. Bilang saja kau mati tertabrak kereta."

"Kau menyumpahiku? Hah? Hah?" Chanyeol meringis saat Baekhyun menendang-nendang selangkangannya.

"Ampun Baek, ampun. Aku hanya bercanda."

Penyiksaan berhenti. Hening menyergap.

"Baekhyun,…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memelihara seekor anjing atau kucing." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang hendak marah tiba-tiba melunak. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol mengerti tentang kecintaannya pada binatang. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin kekasihnya itu memaksakan diri lebih jauh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak perlu memelihara yang seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sudah memiliki satu yang paling istimewa di sini."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya di wajah Baekhyun dan meminta agar bibir mereka saling bertaut.

"Aku juga, Park." Ia menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
